


Strawbana

by teruushima



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruushima/pseuds/teruushima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Bodie are getting it on, but Glitch just had to hop in and destroy the moment. And he just had to rub it in that he had his own boyfriend to show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawbana

Angel smiled as he kissed Bodie with as much fervor as the blond was giving. He was digging his knees into the couch, while his fingers ran through the other's bleached hair. Slipping in some tongue, Angel felt Bodie's hands grasp his hips with a firmness that wasn't painful, and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Just when Angel started to flutter into an intense state of bliss, a clearing of a throat sounded, and Bodie jerked his head back, leaving Angel's lips with a soft pout.

While the latino held a scowl of irritation, and he turned his head to look at the teen who had his arms folded across his chest, leaning against a corner of the wall that led to the crews' dorm-like rooms. "What?" Angel asked with a slightly hostile tone, and Bodie gave his waist a faint squeeze, telling him to lighten up his voice.

Glitch clucked his tongue and walked over to them, hopping over the back of the furniture and seating himself down, hands reaching for the TV remote and a console controller. "Shouldn't the two of you do your making out somewhere else, somewhere more private? Like the bathroom?" he asked nonchalantly, before cringing at the thought.

"Actually, I'd rather not open the bathroom and find you guys half-naked. How does a bedroom sound, hm? Maybe out at a luxury motel? Or anywhere out of here?"

Angel narrowed his eyes at the teen as he loaded in the disc for _Battlefield 4_ , immediately entering an online match. He internally huffed and externally rolled his eyes, "Well I wouldn't blame you, it's not like you have a relationship where you feel euphoria every time you and your significant other touch. Am I right, _chico_?"

Glitch paused his game and stared at Angel challengingly, and looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen. "Benji? Come 'ere for a sec," he called, letting his controller fall by his side.

Benji appeared from the lighted kitchen, a glass of pink smoothie pressed to his lips as he drank from it. Angel's eyebrows rose, _So that's what that noise was, the blender._

The known masked dancer of Pinstripe Veil stopped by the dining table, his current mask-less expression awaiting what Glitch had called him for. "What is it?" he asked as he lowered his glass, revealing a light pink, strawbana mustache.

Glitch smirked and rose just to sit—or more like lean—on the arm of the leather sofa. "Just come here, closer to me," Glitch pleaded, and patted his hand on his thigh, as if beckoning a pet dog. Angel stifled a laugh at that. "Come _on_ ," he whined, when Benji just stood where he was.

Benji rose one eyebrow in suspicion and he walked closer, stopping when he was only about a foot away from the Korean. Glitch slithered an arm around Benji's waist and pulled him close, making the mask-less dancer tilt his head down to touch foreheads. He looked at Angel from the corner of his eye before closing in the gap between his and Benji's lips.

Glitch smirked into the kiss and Benji kept a firm grip on the glass of smoothie in his hand, making sure he didn't drop it. If he did, Benji thought, Glitch would be brushing up the broken glass. He would make sure of it.

Angel's eyes widened as the innocent touch of lips escalated quickly to passionate massaging, to intricate french kissing. He was impressed nonetheless, but annoyed by the fact that Glitch was giving him and Bodie a telling of resuming their kissing in their bedroom before things got much more heated.

When Glitch had just slid his hand underneath Benji's untucked button-up. Talk about a hypocrite.

And how could a sixteen year old know how to french kiss like that, anyway? Benji was alright, Angel guessed, being eighteen and all, and the Pinstripe Veil dancer was a stunning college student, the latino had to admit.

Benji parted from the kiss with slightly flushed cheeks and bruised lips, but he still managed to keep a calm and collected look with those deep eyes of his. "That all?"

Glitch was grinning smugly, and he brushed back Benji's dyed bangs back from his face before he pecked the corner of Benji's mouth. "Yup."

Benji gave him an are-you-really-serious? look and shrugged, taking a step back before swiftly pivoting on his heel to return to the kitchen. Glitch altered his broad grin back into that challenging smirk, turning his head to look at Angel and Bodie, who were both staring at the disappearing mask-less dancer.

"Now what were you talking about me not having an intimate relationship?" Glitch asked, blinking his eyes as if to make himself look innocent.

Angel couldn't help but mirror the prodigy's mocking half-smile, realizing that this was a different kind of dance competition, and the latino Lush member would not, ever, back down from any type of challenge.

The four of them did not get enough sleep that night. And neither did the other crew members. God bless their souls.

**Author's Note:**

> This came up last night, I don't know why, I think it was because I was craving for a smoothie.
> 
> Benji is mine, and so is Pinstripe Veil. I've made the crew just for him and another OC of mine, in which whom I'll introduce later. And if you were wondering, Benji only performs on a stage with his precious mask to sort of hide his real identity.


End file.
